¿En serio es una apuesta? Fudou x Takanashi&Minamisawa x Rika
by Nicole Tenoriow
Summary: Una correccional que cuenta con una escuela y atención médica, Shinobu tiene que ser policía como castigo y se hace amiga de Minamisawa, ambos hacen una apuesta, pero la apuesta puede convertirse en realidad, y sus vidas daran vuelta en U


**¿En serio es una apuesta?**

**Pareja principal: "Fudou x Takanashi"**

**Pareja s que aparecen : "Minamisawa x Rika & Burn x Rean**

Aclaración: soy nueva en los fics xD quise comenzar con parejas hetero, pero les juro que veremos parejas yaoi,, disfruten el fic o3o, Oh~ y por poco lo olvido xD si! el MiRika(?) es muy crack, pero lo amarán ewe

12/5/13

Nombre: Shinobu Takanashi

Razón de castigo: Asesinato, robo y mafia.

Castigo: 20 años de servicio como policía en "Raimon Criminals"

"…_. En otras noticias, la más buscada en Inazuma, Shinobu Takanashi, al fin ha sido capturada, la demanda la hiso la madre de una de sus victimas, que acudió con la ayuda de la policía, la chica tenía al pobre indefenso en un Armario; el niño confesó que lo único que comía era pan, leche, y galletas, y muy rara vez una torta, no miraba la luz del día, y juraba que lo acosó sexualmente, por desgracia, todo fue comprobado, menos el acoso sexual, por lo que el castigo no fue tan severo. El juez declaró que daría 20 años de servicio como policía en una correccional(donde tienen atención medica y escolar) donde solo se aceptan menores de 19 años, para que lidiara con el deber de lo que es ser un policía… soy Kinsuke Kai, y estas son las noticias…"_

La televisión fue apagada por un policía de ojos marrón y cabello negro de nombre Kai –Será mejor que trabajes y que no pierdas tu tiempo lamentando tus cosas..- dijo aventando el control de las manos de la peli rosa la cual no hiso ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-No me arrepiento de nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la sala de policías.

-Debería de darte vergüenza..-negó el chico más o menos de unos 25 años. –Llevas apenas 2 meses aquí y tu mentalidad no cambia ni un poco!. ¡eres una inmadura!, ese niño tenía familia!, ¿No te da al menos un poco de pena?!- preguntó mirándola caminar fuera de la sala, luego suspiró al notar que la peli rosa lo ignoraba por completo, era eso todos los días. Shinobu tenía 21 años, dejó su casa a los 13,ella nunca entendió la palabra "familia" su padre trabajaba haciendo Tatuajes y piersings, y su madre era una "dama de piso" en un bar de gente sucia, tenía 2 hermanas y 4 hermanos, ella era la de en medio, sus dos hermanas eran las mayores, y solo uno de sus hermanos le llevaba 3 años, los demás eran menores que ella, y fuese lo que fuese, sus hermanas igual eran unas damas de piso, trabajaban con su madre, y su hermano trabajaba en una tienda de material sexual, escapó, ya que sus padres la querían obligar a trabajar como una puta en cualquier sentido, y a ella no le agradaba la idea, se negó varias veces, y fue la única manera en que pudo escapar de tal "familia", su madre la trataba como una cenicienta cuando todos se iban a trabajar, y desde entonces dejó un trauma en su infancia, por eso era una persona tan cerrada.

Se aproximó al extremo de los salones cuando salió un profesor de química, viejo, de unos 82 años de edad que no le daban la jubilación, pero para ser viejo, tenía un muy mal genio.

-Takashi!- gritó el viejo acercándose con su bastón a la chica del ojo cubierto.

-Takanashi!- le gritó, ya que aparte de viejo, era sordo, y un tanto ciego- viejo inútil..-susurró para sí cruzándose de brazos rodando los ojos-

-¿Tomogachi?! Bueno mijita, estoy viejo, pero tampoco soy tonto!- dijo balanceándose con su bastó a punto de caer de lado pero mantenía el equilibrio, luego acomodó sus gafas- necesito un favor..-tosió un poco en el hombro de la chica, y ésta hiso un quejido quitándose los gérmenes que el viejo que pudo haber pegado, pero éste le entendió una forma de aprobación- Quiero que cuides a los mocosos inútiles de detención!, me tocó a mi cuidarlos, pero los idiotas todavía no me jubilan, y quiero protestar a el maldito idiota que me quiere ver la cara de..-hiso una pausa y comenzó a toser incontrolablemente y takanashi Suspiró-

-No tengo otra opción ¿cierto?-dijo la peli rosa rodando los ojos.

-¡ ¿Que quieres un mordiscón?! Hay mija, que atrevida saliste. Anda!, mejor cuídalos! Están en la clase B! –el viejo se fue tambaleando con su bastón acercándose a un hombre de traje negro que al parecer era el inspector -¡Deme la jubilación!, soy un maldito viejo cansado con una Estúpida esposa quejándose que no le doy desde los 90's, ¡no crea que los viejos no somos urgidos!- Shinobu caminó extrañada a la clase B, donde todos los de detención estaban con unas miradas acecinas al principio, hasta notar que no era el profesor viejo, sino su amiga, la que nunca los regañaba si hacían grafiti en la escuela, la que les aconsejaba cuando hacer travesuras y cuando no, y la que les ayudaba a hacerle bromas a los profesores. Takanashi era reconocida entre todos por ser una policía rebelde que no seguía las reglas en absoluto, ella abrió una revista robada de la dirección, y colocó ambos pies en el escritorio, notó el silencio incómodo de los alumnos presos.

-¿Qué me miran?, hagan su desorden!-dijo abriendo la primera pagina de la revista, y en eso todos los presos comenzaron a hablar descontroladamente, otros rayaban los pupitres, otros simplemente zorreaban a las presas, era lo que normalmente hacían los presos, no había mucho que hacer. En eso, uno de los presos se acerca a Shinobu y le sonríe de lado –Pero si es mi amiga, Shinobu Takanashi, vaya que es un verdadero milagro verte aquí- la peli rosa volteó la mirada y miró a su amigo de cabellos lilas, sedosos, y una sonrisa de comercial- Ahh.. eres Tu Atsushi, pues bueno, El viejo se fue a protestar su jubilación- dijo alzando los hombros y cambiando la pagina. -¿No has cambiado de novia últimamente?-preguntó la chica mirándole.

-¿Novia?, por favor, tu sabes que no me gustan los compromisos –dijo el modelo colocando sus manos n frente y negándolas-

La ojos de color rió un poco –Vaya, pero si te he visto echándole ojo a… ¿Cómo era?... Mika… Pika…

-Rika!- dijo el chico y silbó recargándose en la pared- es un completo bombón! –dijo apretando sus manos y luego suspira- lastima que es muy lista, si salgo una vez con ella, pensará que vamos a algo serio, y ¡vamos! ¡Soy Atsushi Minamisawa!, el chico más mujeriego de ésta estúpida correccional! –admitió moviendo sus manos expresándose algo desespeado, y luego suspiró relajándose. –Aun así no parece querer salir conmigo por miedo –se encojió en hombros.

-Vaya que es verdad, y ¿Qué esperabas?, si te acuestas con una, es obvio que pensaran que las amas, pero que digo- rió- tu nunca saldrías en serio con una chica en serio ni por 3 días no aguantarías-comentó Shinobu mientras recargaba su cabeza en la silla.

-¿Apuestas conmigo Shinobu?, vaya, eres valiente- Se alagó mirando a la chica sin creérsela en serio.

-Apostemos, no duras una semana con la chica, no tendrás seo, ni coqueteos con otras por un mes, y tienes que ser buen novio –le apunta con su índice- nada de nada más hablo con ella, sexo, sexo, hablar y sexo, si ella no quiere, no la obligaras –sonríe.

-Pero si gano la apuesta, Tú, causaras u lío enorme en la correccional, no cualquiera como los que siempre haces, sino uno diferente, como ayudar a alguien a salir de la correccional –sonrió de lado orgulloso, sentía que las cosas no iban a salir como esperaba, pero bueno, no era importante.

-Acepto la apuesta, te patearé el trasero Atsushi, espero que te acostumbres a no estar con todas las chicas por un buen tiempo.-sonrió la chica bastante segura de la apuesta-

Y yo espero que te prepares para sufrir las consecuencias!-Un timbre se escuchó, y Atasushi se levantó, es mi salida, iré a mi practica de soccer, lo bueno de ésta correccional es que parece una verdadera escuela, no te hacen sentir como un verdadero preso –dijo colocando sus manos en su nuca caminando hacia afuera, todos los presentes salieron como locos, ya que igual era la hora de la comida, Shinobu se levantó de su asiento, y al salir, miró como el inspector y ese viejo mañoso, sordo y ciego discutían.

-¡Entienda que quiero jubilarme!, tampoco quiero ver a esos papanatas de alumnos!, son un verdadero desorden!-comentó haciendo un puchero mientras la peli rosa caminaba hacia la cafetería escolar.

{**Con minamisawa}**

Minamisawa estaba muy seguro de que sus coqueteos con la chica iban a ser un verdadero éxito, se acercó a la chica la cual era capitana de porristas del equipo de soccer, le sonrió de lado mientras abría su botella de agua.

-Oye Rika, ¿notaste que Minamisawa Atsushi te esté mirando?-dijo Reika con un grande entusiasmo mirando al chico.

La despistada de Rika miró directamente al chico y se sonrojo un poco y se volteó a ver a Reika -¿Me veo bien? ¿Crees que me maquillé demasiado? ¡vamos Reika habla!-dijo jalándole de su blusa de porrista-

-R..Rika..d-ijo apuntando detrás suyo al alto del chico que le tapaba con una sombra y agitaba sus cabellos, Reika se alejó de ellos para dejarlos solos.

-Para mi te ves hermosa- dijo Minamisawa sonriéndole ampliamente mientras que la otra le miraba un poco nerviosa, luego de dos segundos, tomó confianza, el sonrojo se fue y jugaba con sus cabellos un poco –Tu tampoco te ves mal –dijo Rika con esa sonrisa coqueta que solía tener.

-Veras Rika, no he notado de fijarme en ti y en tu belleza- Dijo el chico alagándola de pies a cabeza tanto como podía, tenía el don, era Minamisawa, Atsushi coqueto sex Minamisawa. –Me preguntaba, si después de la practica, no lo se, te gustaría pasear conmigo …-

-Acepto!-dijo Rika completamente en aprobación de su mirada, pareciese como si la hubieran hipnotizado.

-Oe Rika, pero tenemos matemáticas y juraste no faltar una clase más!-le recordó la voz de la razón llamada Touko-

-¿y a quien le importan las matemáticas?-dijo en su propio mundo perfecto –

-Perfecto, entonces al terminar la practica, me doy una ducha, y regreso aquí por ti –sonrió, y el silbato sonó con fuerza, lo que significaba que tenían que ir a practicar, éste se alejó sin más con toda la calma del mundo pensando en su victoria, miró a la enorme ventana de la cafetería y le sonrió a Shinobu la cual miraba por la ventana cruzada de brazos, y con los labios le dio a entender "Ganaré" y ésta nada más rió apuntando a su club de admiradoras, y es que Atsushi era popular por ser un Casanova, era la envidia de todos los chicos de la escuela, tenía fans desde las más lindas, hasta las más feas, pero aun así, el siempre decía "Hay un poco para todas, todas me merecen", ahora con la apuesta, no podía pensar así. Todo dio un giro en U, ya no iba a ser lo mismo. Shinobu era una tramposa en las apuestas, ella se encargaría de seducir a Minamisawa de cualquier manera con otras chicas para mirar su derrota y notar como él lloraba por tener sexo o sonreírle a todas, si Minamisawa no coqueaba, no era minamisawa. Pero tampoco el chico se quedaría atrás, era muy orgulloso, y un hombre de palabra, la batalla apenas comenzaba, cualquiera podía ganar o perder, eso se tenía que ver.

{Con Shinobu}

Suspiró un poco y fue a ver que podía robar de las cocineras en la alacena, entró por la puerta de emergencias, que en realidad daba a la cafetería, ella solo estaba enterada de esa puerta, ya que estaba muy bien oculta detrás de unas cajas, o eso pensaba ella. Al entrar abrió el alacena con una llave maestra (robada por su puesto), y abrió el alacena, sacó unas papas fritas, pan en una bolsa, soda y alcohol en su mochila de policía, cerró con seguro y al darse la media vuelta miró la puerta de emergencia que se abría, al principio se asustó un poco, ya que estaba prohibido lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego, miró a un chico, parecía ser prisionero, tenía alrededor de 17 años, éste suspiró de alivio, y le miró -¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la chica mirándole de pies a cabeza, era un chico alto, con una melena en medio de su rapada cabeza, ojos verde obscuro, y unos ojos al parecer delineados, dos Perforaciones en su oreja izquierda.

-Al parecer a lo mismo que tú, por comida de verdad-dijo el chico abriendo al alacena que la chica dejó abierta y sacó una pizza envuelta en plástico y comenzó a comerla.

Miró nuevamente al chico y suspiró –nunca te había visto por aquí, tu eres?..- dijo la chica mirandle de pies a cabeza nuevamente recargándose en la pared

-Alguien que no creo que te importa, no creo que volvamos a hablar otra vez-dijo el chico saliendo del cuarto de alacena tirando la pizza a un costado-

-Pero que genio tienen algunas personas- dijo la peli rosa alzando la ceja y negando con su cabeza, tomó su mochila, y salió acomodando los costales, luego al mirar a su alrededor, el chico no estaba, vaya, si que era muy bueno para escaparse. Fue a sentarse a una mesa, y miró a Atsushi acercarse, ésta suspiró un poco y le miró.

-Atsushi, tu no conocerás a un chico alto..-dijo colocando su mano unos 12 cm más que ella- con la cabeza rapada menos el centro, y unas perforaciones en sus orejas? –preguntó mirándole a el chico el cual sinceramente le miraba con confusión.

-Te estás volviendo loca Takanashi, nunca me he topado con un chico así- recalcó Atsushi probando la horrenda leche de la cafetería.

Shinobu se quedó pensando en la apariencia y en la voz, en realidad que no reconocía ese físico en cualquier lugar.

-Oh espera! Un momento~- dijo haciendo memoria- ¿No es un chico con ojos verdes que parecen demoniacos?-preguntó curioso mirándole a la peli rosa.

-¡si!-contestó mirándole con ojos de impresión, pero no se movió de su posición-¿Acaso lo conoces?-preguntó sinceramente sorprendida-

-¡Pero claro que lo conozco!, ese chico ha hecho las 3 mejores peleas en la correccional!, la primera ve fue con una pandilla de tipos, primero golpeó al jefe y lo ahogó en tierra, y a los otros los golpeó, y lloraron como niñitas, la segunda, fue con un chico que le estaba buscando pelea porque "le miraba feo" Era un tipo como de dos metros de alto-dijo minamisawa estirando su mano a una gran altura- y ese chico le pateó el trasero!, y la tercera y ultima, fue con un policía, ese día estaban todos en el patio, y ese tipo le estaba gritando a policía que no era nadie para decirle que hacer, al parecer había enloquecido por algo, y lo golpeó con fuerte en la frente y le dejó una marca en la frente, ese día, el policía sangró y ahora están a distancia para no tener problemas.

-Sorprendente, parece un chico misterioso-dijo la chica recargando un codo en la mesa y acariciando su barbilla.

-¿Lo conoces?!- dijo Minamisawa mirándole directamente, Shinobu solo sonrió y se retiró del lugar sin contestar nada más.


End file.
